User talk:The Mountain That Talks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Etindel/That did NOT just happen! page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! The Boy Who Cried Direwolf (talk) 12:57, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- Did I do something wrong? Sorry if I did. Still trying to figure this place out, though. What are talk pages and how should they be used? New concept to me. The Mountain That Talks (talk) 13:42, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Nope, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just an automated welcome message; everyone receives one when they make their first edit to inform them of the sites rules and so forth. Talk-pages are for users to... well... talk to each other.-- 14:22, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Tools You make links to subsections of pages by adding in a pound sign between the name of the article and name of the subsection, with no spaces in between. Thus, "Jon Snow#In the books" - also don't use "Visual" mode it's crap, work in Source mode.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:57, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Also, you make subheaders by adding double equals-signs on both sides of the headline you want, " ""Name"" " just without the quotation marks I just used (again, use Source mode, it should be obvious then). Use double-equals signs on both sides by default - single-equals signs make them garishly big and are only used on long complex pages, if ever. The headline font gets smaller the more equals signs you add; starting with 3 equals signs, they don't even add a link across the page (which I think is dumb), and so on. Rarely if ever would you need to use four equals signs on both sides, though it is not unheard of on complex pages. A table of contents, meanwhile, is created automatically once a page has a certain number of headlines on it - it isn't worth having a table of contents on a short page with only two headlines, visible within a single screenshot; but a page like "Eddard Stark" really does need a table of contents. Usually this forms automatically above the first headline, generated after the page has a certain number of headlines. But if you really want to move around the Table of Contents, you can forcibly create one by adding a headline containing the acronym "TOC" - which you'd rarely need to do.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Well no, don't add underlined text to article headers, that looks weird. The lines are auto-generated.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:47, June 26, 2013 (UTC) It is difficult if not impossible to make a bulleted list using an indented paragraph set off by colons; just made the regular bulleted list below what you're responding to.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:03, June 26, 2013 (UTC) House articles Actually we're on the verge of major updates to make the House articles more uniform (which I realized when I spent days making new family tree templates); up until now we've been busy integrating the massive new information from season 3, and we still are. We have months' worth of off-season to fix all of this, and there is much to be done.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:59, June 26, 2013 (UTC) One Month ban Your posting in the forum thread, combined with your complete lack of familiarity with Wiki editing, has displayed a shocking ineptitude. Your post in the forum thread revealed such little understanding of the basic story that I'm moving it here to your talk page rather than confuse that thread with your silliness. Do not try to post in that forum thread again. To use a common aphorism: be silent, the adults in the room are talking.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:18, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Just to add more food for thought to add to your stew, the appendix of Book 3 refers to Robb Stark with two titles. He is called "King of the North" and "King of the Trident" All of the titles assigned to the various people seem to reflect who and what they were at the start of the book. *House Bolton could be considered a Great House. House Baelish? Petyr might be nothing more than Regent of the Vale at this point in time. We simply don't know where he is, but assume him to be en route to the Eyrie. Young Robin is described as "King of the East", "Defender of the Vale". On that note, Walder Frey has strong argument to be called "Defender/Lord of the Trident" His official title in the appendix is "Lord of the Crossing". *Roose Bolton could be considered King of the North, but where would that leave Stansa and Tyrion's desires on the North. Naming Bolton "King" could create issues down the road when Tyrion makes a theoretical move to Winterfell to rule as Regent if not Lord of Winterfell. *I think until more is known about the actual fate of Lord Baelish, it might be best to not prop him up too high. He is a man with titles and no official lands. Harrenhal, I believe, is considered to be part of the Trident. Making Bailish a more significant title would mean elevating him to Lord/Defender of the Trident. That also could be in conflict with elevating Walder Frey. *Riverrun is overrun. As long as the Blackfish is alive, then it is his. Good topic. The Mountain That Talks (talk) 19:34, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :You shouldn't confuse titles. King is one thing, Lord Paramount another, Lord of a castle yet another, and Warden yet another. And we know the titles, we have read the books--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:42, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I did get titles confused, as did my post. You and I cross posted, and weird screen popped up. My main point is that the appendix of book 3 refers to Robb by two titles. Somewhere in the mix "Title of the Trident" should be considered. That's my real point. I think "Trident" should go to Lord Frey. Baelish is not what I would consider to be a Great House. He's unmarried, no royal ancestors, and no heirs.The Mountain That Talks (talk) 19:48, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :You're completely missing the point. "King of the Trident" is a title given by the rebel Riverlords to Robb AND ONLY to Robb since they are not part of the North. Your personal opinions about Frey and Baelish and their level of power are moot. We are using book information AND Tyrion's offer to Petyr (which is then hijacked by Joffrey) to consider Baelish THE SOLE Lord Paramount of the Riverlands (there can be only ONE lord paramount of any given region of the Seven Kingdoms), despite House Frey holding both the Twins and Riverrun. Why this discussion? Because the show is unclear about who rules all the Riverlands in the name of the Iron Throne and book information takes precedence unless the show states otherwise. Also being a "Great house" is about being granted rule over one of the constitutent regions of Westeros, not a matter of money or power or even history.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 19:56, June 26, 2013 (UTC) The Mountain That Talks: Your post was buffoonish and you should feel ashamed. Robb Stark SECEDED the North from the rest of the realm belonging to the Iron Throne: the revived "Kingdom of the North" under Robb doesn't HAVE Lords Paramount. For a guy who has the Appendix to the book on his shelf, did you actually read the books? How in god's name could Bolton be considered King in the North when the show EXPLICITLY STATES that he's being made Warden of the North, UNDER the Lannisters?! You fool...ROBIN ARRYN IS "WARDEN OF THE EAST" not "King of the east"! Do you...conceptually understand, that Walder Frey is the Lord of the Crossing of the GREEN FORK of "The Trident", and that "the Trident" is so-called because it has three major forks across the entire continent? The Tullys control the Red Fork and are overlords of all three forks. Yikes you didn't pay attention. NO ONE IS EVER CALLED "DEFENDER OF THE TRIDENT".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:11, June 26, 2013 (UTC) You have no frelling idea how basic titles work in this story. You claim to have the Appendix to Book 3; did you actually read the books? I'm throwing you off the wiki for a month to give you time to read the books. That's an order.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:14, June 26, 2013 (UTC) "I design things that must not fail under any circumstance whatsoever. Meticulous attention to detail is something that has always fascinated me....and it helps my products keep folks alive." :You know, to point out the irony here...you're a guy who prides himself on "meticulous attention to detail", yet you screw up basic character titles? Calling Roose "King" in the North? Not realizing that Lords Paramount aren't something the Kingdom in the North does? Using terms like "King of the East"? (Warden of the East). This is embarrassing by any measure.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:58, June 26, 2013 (UTC)